Brusse Maltoma
Main Page= Overview A force to be reckoned with if you get on his bad side, especially if he is wielding his trademark makeshift flamethrower (custom-made by his old friend Neill Sonelis, whom he nicknames "Sparks"), Brusse Maltoma (nicknamed "Montag" after the Old-Earth literary character, known for lighting certain things on fire for a living) is a powerful asset within the ranks of the Long Forgotten Sons, looking to fight for everything in his simple yet happy life that was stripped away from him when the Purity Act went into effect. Personality and Behavior Despite his brutish appearance, tendency to only speak in short, simple sentences, and his lack of a higher education, he isn't entirely a moron as he is quite proficient in engineering (though he is usually used in tasks such as heavy lifting) and is capable of complex reasoning at least a decent amount even if his IQ is relatively low in comparison to the other people he works with. Although his previously mentioned brutish appearance may be intimidating to some, Maltoma is in fact somewhat of a gentle giant who will fight tooth and nail if it means protecting those he cares about. History / Backstory Not much is known about Maltoma's life before joining the Long Forgotten Sons, but what is known is that he lived in the old Quinctus District as an engineer when the Purity Act was enacted, causing him to be rendered homeless alongside millions of others. Relationships Yuliya Volkov W.I.P. Neill “Sparks” Sonelis The two have known each other for quite a while, at least several years. When they first met, they quickly found common ground in their mutual interest and backgrounds in engineering and have become nigh-inseparable friends ever since. Lianne Starling W.I.P. Kiyoshi “Ki” Katou W.I.P. Oria Huayra W.I.P. |-|Feats= Armor Mastery (Tier II) Prerequisites: None Your training allows you to sleep in armor without gaining one level of the Fatigued bane. In addition, while wearing armor, you gain the following benefits: * The Fortitude prerequisite for wearing armor is reduced by 2. * When wearing armor, you get a +2 armor bonus to your Guard defense. * Any movement penalty is reduced by 5'. Sentinel (Tier I) Prerequisites: Agility 5, Might 5 or Any Extraordinary 5 Once per round, after you have expended your next major action to perform a defend action, you get an additional major action that must be spent before the start of your next turn to make another defend action. |-|Perks and Flaws= Fugitive Due to his allegiance to the Long Forgotten Sons, he may call upon a lower-ranked member in a time of need. Once per game session, you can call in a favor from a contact within your nework to perform a mundane task such as gathering inforamtion or arranging safe passage. If the favor puts your contact at risk, they will still perform it but may ask for an equally risky favor from you in return. Resilient You are exceptionally difficult to kill or wear down. Once per game session, you can automatically succeed a Fortitude action roll of a CR less than or equal to 10 + twice your Fortitude score (18). Dimwitted Because of his lack of a formal education and his overall low intelligence compared to the average person, he is often considered to not be the sharpest tack in the box. Not even counting education via academia, he is simply slow to pick up on things overall. With the exception of his areas of expertise, he has a hard time learning new skills, following instructions or even remembering details such as names on occasion. Overweight Despite being built like a tank, he is better applied for acting more like a sledgehammer than a chisel, metaphorically speaking. Fine precision, such as carefully using tools or navigating tight spaces, isn't particularly his strong suit. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Flamethrower Appearance: TBD Category: One-handed Melee Wealth Level: 3 Properties: * PRECISE: This weapon can be used to make attacks with the Agility attribute and invoke banes accessible via Agility. * SLOW: If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain disadvantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, this penalty is still applied. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). * AREA (10'/15' Cone): An area of weapon always makes multi-target area attacks of the listed size and shape and cannot be used for single-target attacks. If a weapon has multiple area sizes, the attacker chooses from them with each attack. These attacks do not incur any disadvantage penalties associated with multi-target attacks. Banes: Fear (PL 5), Persistent Damage - Fire (PL 2) Redeemer's Vanguard Shield Appearance: TBD Category: One-Handed Melee Wealth Level: 3 Properties: * FORCEFUL: This weapon can make attacks with the Might attribute and invoke banes accessible via Might. * DEFENSIVE (II): This weapon grants advantage equal to the listed value when its wielder takes the defend action. Additionally, you gain a +1 armor bonus when wielding a defensive weapon (regardless of the defensive value listed. While wielding an item with the defensive property, you don't gain the advantage 1 to attacks normally associated with One-Handed or Two-Handed Melee weapons. This weapon can not have a defensive value greater than 3. Banes: Knockdown (PL 1), Forced Move (PL 4), Stunned (PL 4) Armor L.F.S. Standard Heavy Armor Appearance: TBD Type: Heavy Wealth Level: 2 Required Fortitude: 1 (-2 from Armor Mastery feat, originally 3) Defense Bonus: +5 (+2 from Armor Mastery feat, originally +3) Speed Penalty: 0', (-5' from Armor Mastery feat, originally 5') Category:Aronanners Category:Human Category:Long Forgotten Sons Category:Male